The Officer and The Victium
by Coco4579
Summary: For Jace it was a normal day at work, but that changed his and her life forever. When his newest investigation introduces someone he might never want to lose. They go through good time and hard times but will they make it in the end. Points of view from both Jace, Clary and some other characters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters only the story line. Also this is my first fan-fiction so any reviews are appreciated and I am currently working on the first chapter for another fan-fiction.**

 **Jace, Simon are 23, Clary,Izzy are 22, Alec, Jon and Magnus are 25**

 **The Officer and The Victim**

 **Jace's PoV**

It was a normal day at the station when my partner and I got a call for a shooting at an apartment. When we arrived at the scene we entered the building with caution not knowing if the shooter was still there. We got to the apartment and the door was wide open; the apartment was small, but well decorated besides the blood smeared on hall walls,leading to what I assumed was a bathroom. As we entered I turned to my partner, who had a nervous look in his eyes and I knew it was because he wasn't the best with blood.

''Alec, go check the other rooms. I got this one,'' I said trying to help. He gave me a short nod an went to the other rooms.

I continued down the hall following the blood. When I reached the door it was slightly ajar when I pushed it fully open I took in the sight before me. There was a girl about 5'3'' with hair that looked like fire, unconscious on the floor. As my eyes traveled down her body I saw a bullet wound on her left shoulder.

''Alec, call an ambulance!'' I shouted as I crouched down beside the girl. ''Hello? Miss, can you hear me?'' I asked as I gave her a light shake.

As I was about to speak again I was met with the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen. But in her eyes I could see slight fear.

''Hi, I'm officer Herondale, you can call me Jace. Can you tell me your name?''

She gulped before answering. ''I'm Clary.''

''OK, Clary. There's a ambulance on the way but I need you to try and stay awake for me so I am going to ask you some questions. Is that OK?''

She nodded. Which also caused her to flinch slightly.

''Are you in pain?''

''Yes, it's really sour.''

''OK, can you tell me your full name and age?''

''My full name is Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, but everyone calls me Clary, and I'm 22 years old.''

The minute she said Morgenstern it clicked, I worked with her brother Jon. But just to make sure I was going to have to ask.

'' You wouldn't be related to Jon, would you?'' That earned me a slight smile before she answered.

'' Yeah, actually I am. He's my brother. And he is not going to be happy about what happened.''

''What did happen?''

As she opened her mouth to answer we were interrupted by the paramedics. I moved out of the way to let them do their job. knowing I could get the story later.


	2. Chapter 2- Authors Note

**Hi guys,**

 **This is just a quick update to let you all know I have decided to post once a week possibly more as this is a busy year for me at school. I also just wanted to say thank you for all the nice comments.**

 **I am also working on another story which I think you will really enjoy but its taking a bit more time than expected.**

 **Thank you again and if you have any suggestions on how to make the story that is amazing.**

 **Coco4579**


	3. Chapter 3- Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Jace's PoV**

After the ambulance left with Clary in a more stable condition. Alec and I blocked off the apartment as a crime scene for the detectives. Once we finished we headed back to the station. As Alec drove I couldn't get Clary out of my head, I was worried that I would never see her again which was odd for me as I couldn't keep a girlfriend for longer than a week but there was something about her. When we pulled up at the station I turned to Alec.

''Hey, would you mind doing the paperwork. I need to find Jon.''

He gave me a confused look before answering. ''Sure, but why do you need Jon?''

''You know the girl from the apartment?'' He gave me a nod as to continue. ''Well it's Jon's little sister.''

''Seriously?''

''Yeah and I just want him to know.''

''OK. I'll deal with the paperwork go fill him in.'' He said in understanding. That's one thing I liked about having him as my partner. We had grown up together because our parents were good friends so naturally we were to.

We headed into the station, while Alec went to his desk I went to find Jon. When I found him he was with our team, which consisted of myself, Alec, Jon, Simon, Izzy (Simons girlfriend, and Alec and I's sister), and finally Alec's boyfriend Magnus.

'' Hey guys. Jon mind if I talk to you for a minute?'' I ask and in return get a confused look.

'' Sure Jace…'' We walk little bit away from the group before he continues ''… What's going on?''

'' Well, you know how Alec and I were responding to a gunshot report.''

'' Yeah, but what's it got to do with me?'' He asked with knitted eyebrows.

'' Well there was a victim who had to be rushed to hospital. Jon, I'm sorry but it was your sister. Clary.''

As the words left me mouth his face paled to white.

'' What?''

'' Your sister is in hospital.''

'' I need to see her what hospital is she at and what the hell happened?'' he said in a rush clearly freaking out about his sister.

'' Look Jon, I'll take you and the ambulance came before we could find out anything.''

'' Thanks Jace.''

'' Hey no problem. Now let's go. Okay?''

'' Okay.''

And with that we headed towards a girl I felt something for who I just met and to make matters worse she was my best friends little sister. But I did care for her.

 **A/N: Look guys sorry it's been so long but school is insane right now as I am studying for my prelims after Christmas but will try and write more. Also next chapter is from Clary's PoV and if there is anything you want me to include just let me know.**

 **Coco4579**


End file.
